


That's How You Know You Fucked Up

by IrisClou



Series: Unboundry (Zero & Alia) [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rough Oral Sex, a gay man and a lesbian walk into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Alia wakes up with more than a headache after letting alcohol do the talking for her the night before.





	That's How You Know You Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> initially i started writing this being like FUCK YEAH THIS IS A GREAT IDEA and halfway through i realized it wasnt ,   
> apologies for any writing inconsistencies, since i didnt get the chance to write it all in one setting

> _You are a catch-22, either way I miss out_   
>  _All of the grief I give you_   
>  _Is energy I can live without_   
>  _But I could stand you one more night_

**[[Thats How You Know (Danley Remix)| Nico & Vince]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNyhoPQ4_Cg) **

_Oh no._

Alia didn't need to open her eyes to know she was in over her head. Whatever she was laying on was hot to the touch, and she didn't keep heating pads in her bed.

Heating pads that smelled just like her commanding officer.

_Oh no._

Speaking of heads, hers throbbed angrily, making even her nose hurt.

Maybe if she just...squeezed her eyes shut more...things would...go away. Better yet, she would go away.

Forever.

Preferably into a black hole, if a local one had any vacancies.

_Oh no._

But it was too early to continue thinking, and Alia passed back out, rough fingers tangled in her hair the last thing she felt.

"Oh, _FUCK_ no!" Alia awoke with a start, heart pounding and gasping for air, eyes wide. It HADN'T been a dream. She looked down, a mistake waiting to be made.

Copper skin was striking in contrast to her own lily white.

 _Bare_ copper skin. _All the way_ bare.

"No, no, no, no...!" Alia whined, panting and pulling herself up. She didn't have a scrap of clothing on her either.

Christ, the sun was bright! Even through the curtains it seemed to cover the entire room with a golden glow.

A room that definitely wasn't hers.

With a bed that definitely wasn't hers.

It did, however have something in it that was definitely hers.

And it was her commanding officer, Zero.

He stirred lazily, one leg tangled in the sheet, rubbing his face into his shoulder.

"Jesus." He yawned, then huffed. "Alia's gonna murder me for being so la--"

Zero cracked open one green eye.

At the sight of a very naked Alia in his bed, he grinned, wide awake now.

"Well, looks like I'm not late to the meeting after all, Boss." He sat up, tousling the panic stricken girl's mess of hair. "Have a good night?"

"We...we...we didn't..." Alia was desperate, "We didn't..."

"Totally did, babe." Zero gave her a doofy smile, complete with half lidded eyes.

"Oh my God, oh my God, no...no, I..." She shifted uneasily, face clouded with regret, "You weren't...supposed to be...you weren't supposed to be my--"

"First? Sis, I'm like... _everyone's_ first. It's like...an occupational hazard."

Alia was too freaked out to give her usual disgusted response, eyes wide as she looked around the room. Those were her clothes. And his clothes. All over the floor.

Oh, oh...oh NO.

"Zero, Zero, please..." She whimpered, turning to him. Modesty was not forgotten however, and she did her best to cover herself.

"The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be, sis." His voice was still husky from sleep, eyes gentle. He reached out to giver her cheek an affectionate rub. "You're not gonna die."

"...Was...was I drunk?"

"Incredibly." Zero laughed, pinching her nose to tease her.

"Great. And you?"

"Sober."

"Double great."

Zero shrugged. "You really don't remember it? You had the time of your goddamn _life_ , sis."

"I _bet_ I did. It'd figure." Alia scowled darkly, heart sinking.

"Hey." His voice was low, soft. "Take it easy. C'mere, and let's just cuddle and calm down a bit. You'll be okay, Alia."

Begrudgingly (ever so begrudgingly), the girl complied, cursing her body for instantly relaxing in his strong arms.

"I'm sure you'll remember at some point. Close your eyes, cuz I know you're hungover. That headache won't go away if you keep panicking." He tenderly kissed her temple, feeling her nose bury itself in his neck.

Alia tried her damnedest to recall what happened the night before.

\--------

**[[Wasted | Tiesto ft Matthew Koma]](https://youtu.be/3eApJGC02dA) **

"Babe, that's like...your sixth beer." Zero chuckled, but there was a twinge of concern in his voice. "Maybe you should take it easy. Drink some water." He paused, "We could watch Sunny in Philly if it'll make you feel better."

"Until," Alia began, very carefully, "Until...I get...a girlfriend..." She swallowed thickly, not remembering the next part of the sentence. It was probably important, but she didn't care enough to try and finish.

"I know, Sis." Zero smirked, but his eyes were gentle. "We should get you to bed. Girlfriend or not, you're shitfaced."

"No...!" Alia argued adamantly, her hand smacking limply on the bar for emphasis, "I'm FINE. I can...have another...one..."

"Babe. It's like...two am. No one else is here, let's go to bed." He urged, getting up, hand on hers. "If you're gonna get sick, I wanna make sure you're not alone."

"Fuck...fuck you, man." Alia managed to get by without slurring. She tried to push him away as he helped her up off the bar stool, but wound up falling right into his arms instead.

"Jesus Christ." Zero mumbled, steadying her, "I'm not leaving you like this tonight. You're a wreck."

Alia didn't respond and simply crammed her face against his chest. "Mm."

With a groan, Zero figured the easiest way was the best way, and bent down to haul her up into his arms, bridal style.

Drunk Alia wasn't an unexpected occurrence, especially after a particularly stressful day of mission navigation. Especially when you had to Navi for Axl. And Axl kept trying to blast through solid titanium because "he should be strong enough by now." For fifteen minutes straight.

Zero knew that _alone_ would drive him to drink.  

Things that were _un_ expected, however...

Zero kicked open his door and padded in. X was having a sleepover with Storm (and thusly out of commission until noon tomorrow, knowing his friend), so the bed was empty.

For now.

"Easy." He mumbled, moving to lay Alia down on the sheets. If she did get sick, he didn't want it to be in her own room. The girl was near immaculate, and it'd have just been cruel.

 _Unexpected_ was Alia not letting go.

 _Unexpected_ was Alia pulling him down with her.

 _Unexpected_ was Alia's lips on his, slender fingers tangled in his hair.

Zero, eyes wide, stood stock still, albeit awkwardly half bent over the bed.

"I'm sick of waiting for you," Alia breathed, "I'm sick of knowing what you do to X, and you not doing it to me, too." Her beautiful blue eyes glowed impatiently in the dark.

"You sound a lot more sober than earlier, Sis." He whispered, easing himself onto the bed, on his hands and knees over the girl.

"I _want_ you, goddamn it." Her normally calm pink gem was a hot magenta. "And I want you to want _me_."

"Many things are negotiable in life, Alia." His eyes narrowed as he gave her a sly smile. "But something that _isn't_ negotiable is leaving a reploid in need."

It took nothing more than his weight settling above her to make her heart shudder and her knees weak.

"I am going to ask you three times, if this is what you want, do you understand? If you say no, even once, I will stop and put on my armor, and watch _Sixteen Candles_ until you sober back up."

"Why _Sixteen Candles?"_

"It's the only good goddamn Molly Ringwald film."

Alia stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. _Pretty in Pink_ was a confusing mess of half baked relationships with only one redeeming male character that just got tossed aside in the end for comedy relief and--"

Zero paused, frowning.

"Speaking of half baked relationships and confusing messes, I seem to have exactly that in my bed right now. You sure about this, Alia?" He grinned, "We could just talk about movies instead. Hell, we could just talk about Val Kilmer and Tom Cruise all night if you wanted to."

"I _don't_ want to." Alia could feel Zero's...whatever it was...start sobering her up by itself.

"Alia: one, Zero: ..." He laughed, "Zero."

He took a quiet moment to look down at his navigator, with lily white skin that shone like pale moonlight in the glow of the lone wall sconce. She looked like something out of a fairytale, and it made him smile. Beautiful buttercup hair, soft and thick like cashmere, and dazzling sapphire blue eyes. All framed by a heart shaped face...

He blinked. Ah, yes. Her lips. Rosepetal pink, and certainly just as tender.

Zero kept a small smile to himself. She really had been modeled after him, and for a very brief moment, he wondered if that meant they were related, and that this was something the humans would lose their minds over.

Emphasis on brief, since Zero couldn't give a single fuck less about what humans thought. They glorified doomed relationships. He wouldn't follow that path.

"Alia." He dipped his head down, lips at her neck, "I'm more than willing to do this for you, but..."

"What _doesn't_ make you jump at the idea of sex?" Alia turned her head to let him trail kisses to her collarbone.

 _"Touché._ But the answer is Sting Chameleon." He nipped her shoulder ever so lightly.

Alia laughed, and sighed, delicate fingers slipping from his golden mane to trace down the contours of his broad chest.

This...this wasn't terrible. Sure, her head felt like a lead weight, and sure, she couldn't walk a straight line to save her life, but...

"Sis."

The girl shivered, feeling Zero's huge hands curl around her sides.

"How far?" He brushed his thumbs to the underside of her breasts. Instinctively, she tensed her thighs, breath catching in her throat.

Alia closed her eyes, and laid her head back. To think, a force as powerful as Zero, asking for permission. Sometimes she forgot how he was actually a decent person.

"Get me some music." She mumbled hoarsely, "I don't want to hear you moaning in my ear the whole time."

Zero grinned. "You underestimate my composure."

"And you underestimate all the times I've thought about fucking you senseless during meetings." Alia shot back, looking up at him with a witty determination in her eyes.

Her commander opened his mouth to reply, cocking his head and running his tongue along his canines.

"Alright, give me a sec for that one." He took a moment to process what had just come out of his (very) modest navigator's mouth.

"So, you mean like...when we're at a meeting, you think about fucking me, or you think about fucking me during a meeting?"

"Both." She answered plainly, twirling his long side bangs around her finger.

Like, on the _table_ or something?" Zero's face grew incredulous.

"Mm-mm." She smiled, "Like something discreet. Under the table."

"You are _filthy_ , and I'd _die_ for you." He laughed an ugly laugh, "I get to officially say 'disgusting' in the famous Alia fashion."

"Certainly you've done the same, asshole." She tugged his hair teasingly.

Zero blinked, a look of naivety on his face.

"Not really, Sis. I mean..." He frowned, "I guess even my subconscious respected you more than I thought."

Alia grew quiet. As drunk as she was, admitting something like _that_ to her commanding officer, regardless whether it was on record or not...

"I'm not saying I don't want to. Just never really considered it." He grinned. "You want it loud?"

"Really loud. I want to get a headache. I wanna get so hungover I don't remember a goddamn thing." Alia's dark eyes were shadowed by thick lashes. "You know I was built to be like you. We share some of the same data. Don't go easy on me."

"I'll let you get hungover, but I'm not gonna break you in half." Zero pulled himself up to his knees, and fumbled around in his nightstand drawer for the clock radio he had unceremoniously crammed in there earlier that morning.

"I'll make it loud, because if you get noisy, I don't want Axl running in to play hero."

Alia squeezed shut her eyes.

"Don't talk about Axl whem I'm drunk. Bad things happen."

Zero slowly turned to face her, a toothy grin on his face.

"No fuckin' shit?"

"Don't! Don't, it's..."

"He'll _kill_ you when he's older. I _know_ he will." Zero flicked on the power switch, scrolling through playlists as the holo screen flickered into view. "He's already got _me_ wrapped around his little finger, and God knows I'm toein' some thin lines round here."

"He's gonna kill us _all_ when he gets older." Alia groaned, remembering the boy's face when he was caught watching her shower a few weeks back. And exactly how it made her feel.

"And I'll be ready for it." Zero found what he was looking for, and turned the volume up. He faced her again, glowing green eyes tired. Tired, but more than ready.

"You wanna go all the way? All three courses?"

"I'll take desserts, too." Alia puffed up her chest, shakily sitting up. "I want it _all_."

"Then I'll do this the old fashioned way."

Now, Alia knew good and well that when Zero decided to do something, he went all out, and didn't stop until he got the results he wanted, even at the cost of his own suffering.

What Alia _didn't_ know was that she was no exception to this rule, and as he took her into his strong arms, as his lips sung devotion into hers--she realized that she couldn't back out of it either.

Once sultry kisses became languid, the pair's gems heated up as they synced, the rush of emotions causing their bodies to shudder in unison.

There was passion in Zero's movements, in how he led her back down into the sheets, every touch with purpose, strong hands wandering from her hips to her shoulders. But...even when they synced, and as Alia felt herself give in to him, she felt almost nothing in return.

Just a simple love, quiet and consistent.

"You ready? I'm asking a second time." Zero's hands slipped under her camisole.

The girl pulled her hips back instinctively. Even with the buzzing in her head, there was hesitation.

"Alia."

"I trust you." And she did.

"Good. Close your eyes and relax. I'll be right here." His voice was husky in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Hush now."

She did as she was told, her body reacting as any other to his touch, knees pressing together, the fizzy in her veins making her heart pound.

"I want you to have fun, too, Sis." Zero made his way to her bellybutton-arguably the strangest thing to give a robot-and kissed it, "Sex is boring as hell if you don't  smile while it happens." He blew on her tummy, making her squirm and giggle.

Even his gentle nibbling on her hips tickled her, until she was crying with laughter.

It didn't last long, however, since his teeth were back on her neck, fingers skirting under her camisole.

"I won't lie to you, Alia. Some godawful compulsory hetero shit had me eyeing _these_ puppies." The girl jerked to attention as the camisole was pulled up, revealing the most beautifully sculpted breasts ever made. No nipples adorned them, but rather instead there was a petal pink mark on the tip of each one.

Zero grinned.

"I thought I was an ass man, Alia." He stared hungrily at them, before dipping down to kiss the rosebud tips, "And you are tempting me in terrible ways."

Even by herself, Alia rarely touched her own breasts, rarely even _thought_ about them. She was thinking about them now, however, as Zero's tongue drove her to new heights of pleasure. Something stirred in her, below her stomach. Something hot and uncomfortable.

Alia started to unconsciously shift her hips as Zero began to suckle, the girl's eyes rolling back with a flighty moan.

"These are...really fucking fun, Sis." Zero mused, squeezing one in one hand and pulling gently at the other one's tip, pinching the rosebud pink between his fingers. "I can't believe the hype is actually real."

Alia couldn't form a coherent sentence if she wanted to. It hurt, but just enough to make it feel that much better. It was all she could do to quiver under his lips.

Zero was never one to take prisoners.

She was finally able to catch her breath as he sunk lower, running his tongue along each rib, all the way down to her navel.

But her breath hitched as she felt a pang in her chest. At the first hiccuping sob, Zero looked up, eyes wide with concern.

She shook her head. "You're...still too..g-good for me..." Oh _God_ , why did she have to get emotional at a time like this? Everything was going _great_ , and now--

"Alright. Let me level with you right now, Alia." Zero sighed, and sat up, cupping the girls salty cheeks in his sturdy hands, looking into her glassy eyes.

"It's because you like girls, and I'm not a girl."

She nodded.

"Cool, but I'm gonna tell you right now that people can have a great time fucking each other without being in love. Or hell, even being attracted to each other."

"But..but I _am_..." Alia hiccuped, closing her eyes as he went to nuzzle her.

"Great!" Zero shook his head, smiling, "Double bonus. Still doesn't make you a terrible person." He leaned in to gently kiss her. "I figure I'm George Michael reincarnated in some way, and that isn't going to stop me from loving you. You shouldn't let it stop you either."

Alia sniffled, and smiled back as Zero furiously smooched her cheeks, the same he did for Axl or X if they got upset and began to cry. The smiling soon became laughter, and Alia slowly relaxed into her commander's arms.

"...You're right...and I'm, I'm sorry." She giggled over one more hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm being selfish...to myself."

"Alright, let's try this one more time, Sis." Zero murmured, brushing the hair from her face, then grinned. "Now where the hell was I?"

Alia's eyes regained their gorgeous luster.

"I think you were just getting to the good part." She smirked, taking Zero's ponytail and tying his hair in a bun as he dipped back down to resume his work.

"Uh-oh," He smiled into her soft skin, "You know it's serious when I've got it all tied up."

"You should let me braid it sometime." Alia sighed, and relaxed.

"Mm." Zero buried his face between her breasts for a moment, nose pressed to her chest. "I can't believe you let Axl do this to you when you cuddle."

Alia puffed up indignantly, "I'm _dressed_ when I'm with him!" She watched as Zero's ribs shook with silent laughter.

"Babe, he don't _care_." He sat up, rubbing a tear from his eye, "Ha..haha...Oh, oh Sis..."

Alia stayed quiet, her face red with embarrassment.

"No wonder he's always asking for you--" Zero gasped mid sentence as Alia's knee met his stomach.

"Alright, alright!" He coughed, still holding back laughter, "No more Axl."

His navigator rolled her eyes, and reached down to play with Zero's cheeks, making him mouth words for her.

"I'm gonna be a good boy and shut up so I can use my mouth for _important_ things."

Though his lips were smushed, he managed a grin.

"Dis is bwy I gall you Sis." Zero made a fish face before Alia snorted and pushed him away, palm to his forehead.

"Important things, huh?" That slack jaw grin rode high on his face as he looked over the girl's curvy frame. "Looks pretty important to me. Especially...right...here."

Alia's eyes snapped wide open as he slipped his hands under her knees, pulling her legs up.

"Too bad these cute little jean shorts are gonna have to go." He shifted so her knees were over his shoulders, fingers digging into the belt-loops. "You should get that camisole off too, while we're at it."

Alia, however, was more or less mid-stroke.

He was...so close. Once again, her hips jerked back instinctively.

"Sis." Then, "Wait, are you like me? You wanna do this shit in jeans?"

Alia squealed as Zero dipped his head down, bridge of his nose pushed the crotch of her pants.

"Just like me." He smirked.

Alia's eyes rolled back as he had the audacity to kiss her there, too.

"So let's leave this on for now." He rested his chin on the zipper of the shorts. "And here I thought I was gonna pull some cute first time shit. You know me, and I know you. We don't need all this fluff."

Alia fell limp, laughing away her earlier anxiety.

"Thank God." But the relief was cut off by a hasty dry swallow as Zero ran his tongue along the rough material of the jeans, teasing at the plush heat beneath.

"F-fuck..." Alia shakily brought her hands up to her chest, and pushed her hips up to meet each lick. Licking became biting, however, a tempting sharp pressure on her most vulnerable parts.

"Sh-shit, Z-Zero..." it was no less than a whisper, but he needed no more incentive to dig in just that much more, until he could taste her through the jeans.

He blinked.

_Wait a second._

Pushing Alia up even further, almost bending her in half, he tugged the shorts down her legs, eyes wide at what was revealed.

"You're second gen! How--" Zero stared in awe at the tender warmth hidden between her thighs, pretty petal pink folds curving around the source of it all. "Shit...it looks just like X's..."

Alia panicked.

"I...I had it...in-installed, I--" She _wanted_ to push her knees together, but Zero's fucking _head_ was in the way. "I wanted--"

He blinked.

"You had it in--..." He trailed off, then his face lit up, "...dude, that's great!" Zero's green eyes shone with excitement, "When you get a girlfriend--" He paused, "Well, I'm sure you'll put to good use."

Alia groaned, hands covering her face.

"Sis, I know you've memorized my dossier, but they _did_ leave out the fact I love oral."

"You wrote it in the comments section, didn't you?" Her voice was muffled by her palms.

"Sure did. Also let them know I loved getting rawdogged by Storm Eagle."

"No _wonder_ the humans hate you." Alia peeked through her fingers just to grin.

"Just the way I like it." He smirked back, then blinked, suddenly looking naive.

"Alia..." Zero glanced down at her, then back up.

"I ain't stoppin' you, hotshot." She gave him a toothy grin.

He smiled back, and slid the shorts down to her feet, and she kicked them off onto the floor.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." He snorted.

"This is what friends are for, right?" Alia winked.

"Sure as fuck is, Sis."

Making sure he had her supported, he leaned down, his breath hot on her center.

Alia tensed, the last remnants of modesty screaming at her to close her legs.

She ignored them, and they instantly quieted as Zero's tongue made her gasp.

As erotic as it was, it was also oddly soothing, and Alia found herself caught in a strange sense of elated bliss, lashes fluttering.

There were no witty comments from Zero, as he was thoroughly enjoying himself as well, trailing kisses on her inner thighs before resuming lapping at her, working his tongue in deeper with each lick.

She must have had something earlier to drink, tea perhaps, because he couldnt taste any alcohol at all. Something sweet, and rosy--it was intoxicating, and he pushed himself in further, searching for more.

He couldn't help but smile as Alia was reduced to a quivering mess of breathy moans, mostly of his name, all in the form of frantic gasps.

Modesty was not the name of Zero's game however, and he began to lick lower, until Alia's eyes grew wide, toes curling so hard it was painful.

"Axl likes it best down here." He grinned, spreading her plush ass with his thumbs.

"F-fuck, y-you..." Alia managed, eyes rolling back as his hot tongue pressed into places she _never_ thought about. If she had been stronger, she'd have tried to move against him, but he easily overpowered her, and it was all she could do to endure it.

"How you doin, Sis?" Zero made his way back up to the pretty little folds in the carnation pink, teasing her again. "Good?"

Alia couldn't respond. Her entire lower half felt engulfed in heat, and she shivered, her hips barely able to twitch against the overwhelming pleasure.

"I'd say that's a yes." He grinned, and went to up the ante. Callused thumbs spread the sweet petals apart, and he dove in with twice the passion, strong hands gripping her ass to hold her in place.

Alia squealed, and frantically tried to muffle it with her hands, melting under Zero's hot tongue. It was as if he knew everything about her that she was too scared to find out.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she wrapped her legs around his neck, hips flush to his cheeks--something was happening. Something that made her forget the fizzy in her veins.

Zero saw it, felt it too--he saw her pink gem burn magenta, and never once let up, his firm grip on her tightening.

And then it started, the rhythmic squeaking, panting, all so frantic to build up to the wave that was rising in her.

"Z-Zero...!" There was a panic in her eyes, a striking lust overcoming her body, even hearing her own breathing stoking the fire hotter.

Didn't help that she saw his face buried in her, didn't help he was making just as lewd noises as he worked into her.

Didn't help that there was a knowing look in his emerald eyes. He was in control of her now, and she resisted no longer.

All of these sensations were too much for the girl, and she felt the rush of liquid fire run through her wire vines, circuits burning out, gems flashing wildly. She was swept into the undertow of passion, unable to breathe, and the only thing that mattered to her was where she and Zero's lips met.

Alia screamed, and felt the final surge of electricity overwhelm her consciousness.

Her pink gems flickered brightly once, then faded, her body going limp in Zero's arms.

\--

"Babe." Something was petting her.

"Sis." She felt a warm, soapy cloth between her legs, soothing her.

"God, you're worse than Axl was." Now her hair was being brushed aside, and pulled into a loose ponytail.

Alia stirred weakly.

"And we didn't even do the whole goddamn show." She could hear Zero chuckling to himself. "But I still think I got a standing ovation anyway."

Alia frowned instinctively, and grumbled.

"Go away." She mumbled, flopping on her side and curling, face to the pillow.

Zero let out a hearty laugh, "Now that's just rude."

It took Alia a quarter of an hour to recover, blinking wearily as she lifted her head to look around.

"Mm." She squinted at Zero, who was sitting up on the headboard, watching cat videos on his data pad.

"Mm..!" She grunted louder to get his attention. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Sis. Glad to know you've rejoined the world of the living."

"Cuddle. Now." She frumped, her head absolutely pounding.

He cracked a grin, and set down the data pad, pulling her into his arms.

"Big Boss Alia said she wanted the whole buffet, but couldn't get past the appetizer." He teased, kissing the top of her head.

"I fucking hate you, but I hate your fucking shit analogies _more_." She gurgled, nuzzling into his warm neck.

This wasn't where she belonged, but it was home. It was home, and she was safe and protected when she had her head to his chest, when his fingers got lost in her thick hair, when she could feel his heartbeat to her ear.

And it would always be home, it would always be a place for her to go when she needed it most.

"Can't wait till your bitch ass sobers up, Sis. You're gonna have a _field day._ "

\------------

**[[Thats How You Know (Danley Remix)| Nico & Vince]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNyhoPQ4_Cg) **

Alia pulled away from the sync, head still aching.

"We..." She blinked, "We didn't do _everything?"_

"Nah. It was your first time. And I always want to be there when a reploid goes through that initial overload. If you do it alone, it can scar you." Zero smiled warmly, kissing her gem.

"What do you mean?"

He snorted.

"When you first start, the sensation is so powerful that it can literally knock you out. If there's no one with you at the time, you think you're dying." He shrugged, "The first time I was with X, I thought he straight died. Had a goddamn panic attack."

Alia's face screwed up comically, and even thought it made her headache worse, she laughed messily.

"Once you get used to it, you can recover almost instantly. I just wanted to break you in to the experience, so when you're with someone new for the first time, you don't fucking freak out because you don't know what's going on." Zero nuzzled her before kissing her nose. "I just want you safe, Sis."

"I still want to fuck you." She murmured into his lips, "Just a little bit."

But the kiss was quiet. There were no fireworks, no rush of gentle ecstasy--just quiet. Simple. Warm.

Felt like home.

"When you're sober we'll talk, babe." His breath was sweet on hers, "Because we're just friends. Don't get used to this."

Alia sighed, and relaxed, closing her eyes.

He was right. He belonged somewhere else, and so did she. But it was nice to meet at the crossroads.

"Sleep, Sis. I'll be here when you wake up. But then I need to get back to X."

She nodded, and let his tender petting soothe her into dreams.

Her best friend had just become the most attractive smudge on her perfect lesbian track record.

Alia smiled in her sleep.

And she couldn't be happier about that smudge.

_That's how she knew she fucked up._

**Author's Note:**

> i am grateful tho for it ending this way bc originally i had planned for them to do the Entire Fuck, but its way better like this anyway


End file.
